Descubriendo el pasado, mirando al futuro
by Bechi Riddle
Summary: Renesmee ha desaparecido, o más bien la han hecho desaparecer. Años más tarde es encontrada por Alice en otro país, pero Renesmee no recuerda nada de su pasado con los Cullen.
1. La pista

Hola a tods!

Eem este es mi primer fic asique cualquier sugerencia, crítica o lo que sea que quieran decirme, es bien recibido. Intente escribirlo en castellano neutro lo más que pude, para hacerlo más "internacional" xD

_**La pista**_

Bella POV

Aro nos miró desde al otro lado del campo y en sus ojos se notaba que tenía algo en mente. Renesmeé apoyaba la palma de su mano en mi mejilla, mostrándome una serie de imágenes en donde se plasmaba el miedo que ella sentía.

No pude soportarlo, decidí que era el momento de que Jacob la aleje de aquí. Edward al ver que me movía para colocar a Renesmeé en el lomo de Jacob, me miró y en su cara se podía leer el interrogante de "¿Y si no funciona?".Traté de alejar los pensamientos negativos que pasaban por mi mente, coloqué a Nessie - ese horrible apodo ya se me había pegado – en el lomo de Jacob y los vi alejarse. Después de eso todo fue muy rápido.

En menos de un segundo los tres Vulturi habían ordenado el ataque hacia nosotros y su ejército ya estaba encima de nosotros tratando de destrozarnos.

Si bien mi escudo detuvo os primeros ataques, no pude contenerlo mucho tiempo más al tener que pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con otros vampiros. Entre tanto y tanto podía observar como mi familia y amigos luchaban, pero Renesmeé y Jacob ya no estaban a la vista.

Edward POV

Pude ver a Bella esforzándose por mantener su escudo y después fallando en el intento al tener que concentrarse en la lucha. Intenté ayudarla, pero Demetri me detuvo. Podía escuchar a mi familia planear todos sus movimientos Carlisle y Esme trataban de razonar con un grupo de soldados, pero sin dejar de estar en guardia por las dudas. Aproximadamente a 200 metros estaban Jasper y Alice contra Alec y otro soldado. Alice le susurraba los próximos movimientos de los adversarios a Jasper. Dentro del bosque se escuchaban los Arboles caer y los pensamientos de Emmett y Rosalie y Félix. Pero a diferencia de Félix Emmett se estaba divirtiendo.

… Y yo seguía mi lucha con Demetri.

Sus pensamientos eran confusos, iban del bosque a nuestra lucha, y al revés.

De pronto Demetri dejó de atacarme y se dirigió hacia los tres Vulturi. No pude leer su mente más allá de un pequeño pensamiento que decía "Se la han llevado".

Miré alrededor y todos los soldados habían imitado a Demetri. Aro avanzó, seguido por Cayo, Marco y Jane más atrás.

Amigos, creo que esto se nos ha ido de las manos, ¿no?- y mostró los dientes en forma de una sonrisa fingida.

Cayo dirigió su mirada a Carlisle y con su profunda voz informó – Nos retiraremos, no sin antes darles una adver…

Deja tranquilos a estos vampiros Cayo- interrumpió Aro- ya tuvieron demasiado por hoy.

Y en un gesto que pretendió ser amable, nos despidió.

Adiós- dijo secamente Carlisle.

Automáticamente los soldados se ordenaron en la misma formación en la que habían llegado. Apenas la guardia Vulturi desapareció de la vista, los que quedaban en el claro comenzaron a desplazarse para averiguar que había pasado con cada uno.

Gracias por leer :)


	2. El robo

_**El robo**_

Edward POV

Cuando el último soldado de la guardia se perdió de vista, todos nos juntamos en el centro del claro. El aquelarre rumano se había marchado y el aquelarre nómada americano casi en su totalidad –solo Peter y Charlotte habían sobrevivido- y habían sido quemados. Las hogueras estaban dispersadas por todas partes.

-Guardemos silencio por los amigos destruidos en batalla.

Durante se instante me di cuenta de que algo faltaba, o mas bien alguien…

-Bella ¿Sabes por donde están Renesmeé y Jacob?

-Pues no lo sé, hace más de una hora que se fueron y deben estar lejos.

-¿No sería conveniente que los llamásemos para que vuelvan?- preguntó Jasper

-En este momento deben estar a más de dos estados y no le he puesto un teléfono móvil a Renesmeé en su mochila-Bella estaba empezando a desesperarse- encontrémoslos lo más antes posible.

Su cara reflejaba el miedo. Fui hacia ella, le abrase por detrás le susurré – No te preocupes amor, los encontraremos pronto. No deben estar más allá de Oregón* - dirigiéndome hacia Alice, le pregunté - No puedes ver nada, ¿no?-

-Edward, sabes que no- respondió como si fuera obvio

- Está bien- Carlisle interrumpió- Separémonos y busquemos en grupos. Nos encontraremos aquí, en caso de que los encuentren llámennos.

Nos separamos en diferentes direcciones, Bella fue conmigo. Media hora de búsqueda y de seguir el fuere olor de Jacob y su…sangre, encontramos un montículo rojizo a la orilla de un rio en un bosque de Oregón. Cuando me acerqué a él, me gruñó y trató de levantarse.

-¿Jacob?- dijo Bella y como respuesta recibimos otro gruñido

Me acerqué a él y pude escuchar que en su mente se repetía una y otra vez una sola frase "Se han llevado a Nessie"

Bella POV

La posición en la que estaba Edward me recordó el día en que se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Esto no era bueno.

Me acerqué y me arrodillé junto a él ¿Qué había escuchado en la mente de Jacob?, ¿Donde estaba Renesmeé? Aunque ya podía imaginármelo, no podía aceptarlo.

-Edward, ¿Qué ha pasado con Nessie?- pero él siguió en el mismo estado. Lo llamé de nuevo- ¡EDWARD!

Lo sacudí he hice que girara la cabeza hacia mí

-Edward, dime por favor que Renesmeé esta bien- Me encontré llorando sin lágrimas.

Me sentía estúpida tratando de pensar en positivo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Renesmeé haya podido escapar de lo que sea que los haya atacado.

De pronto Edward salió del shock.

-Jacob ¿Puedes cambiar de fase?-preguntó

Aunque no sé lo que le respondió mentalmente, mi esposo sacó rápidamente el celular y se comunicó con alguien.

Habló con un tono de voz que denotaba nerviosismo. Del otro lado del teléfono reconocí la voz de Alice. Él le dio la noticia.

Mientras esperábamos a los demás ayudamos a Jacob. Edward se arrancó un trozo de su camisa y trató de limpiarle la herida en una de sus patas, mientras yo pensaba en Renesmeé…

Un par de minutos después la familia llegó, todos nos quedamos en silencio.

Pero Carlisle lo rompió – Hijo, ya mandamos a los aquelarres que se quedaron a buscarla, por favor tomémoslo con calma y-

-¿¡PIENSAS QUE PUEDO ESTAR TRANQUILO, SABIENDO QUE MI HIJA HA SIDO SECUESTRADA?-explotó mi esposo

-Por favor…-le supliqué. Él me miró con dolor en sus ojos. Lo abrasé mientras hundía me cara en su pecho, él me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrechó con fuerza- la encontraremos- le susurré

Trasladamos a Jacob cargándolo hasta la mansión. Carlisle lo curó y tres días después ya estaba patrullando en busca de Renesmeé. Mientras estaba en recuperación, le había relatado a Edward como había sido el ataque.

Él y Nessie estaban cruzando a toda velocidad el bosque, hacia el sur. Habían perdido el vuelo en Seattle, asique decidieron seguir y tomar otro vuelo más adelante. Pero al llegar a las afueras de Salem* fueron interceptados por varios vampiros, ocho hasta donde el licántropo pudo contar.

A pesar de que intentó luchar con todos –y destruyo a un par- no pudo seguir por mucho tiempo, al recibir un golpe certero en la nuca y quedar inconsciente. Cuando despertó mi hija ya no estaba y los vampiros se habían encarga de borrar toda pista.

Obviamente sabíamos que los Vulturi habían sido los autores de esto, pero los otros vampiros habían sido "contratados", porque no llevaban la capa característica de la guardia. Pronto le haríamos una visita.

Desde el día en que Renesmeé desapareció, nunca la dejamos de buscar, nunca.

Gracias por leer :D


	3. El tiempo

_**El tiempo**_

_12 años después…_

Renesmeé POV

-RIIIING-un estallido y después nada más.

Una Renesmeé con la apariencia de una chica de 16 años había estrellado otro despertador contra la pared. Proveniente de un intercomunicador en la pared, se escucho la voz de una mujer.

-¡Nessie, si has roto otro despertador, esta vez lo pagará tú!

La semi vampira solo gruñó como respuesta.

-Por Dios ¡!, ¿otro más? Nessie este despertador realmente me gustaba- protestó Brenda, compañera de cuarto de Nessie y casi hermana.

Ella tenía cabello largo, negro y lacio –en este momento despeinado al estar recién levantada- ojos azules y tez clara.

-Vamos Nessie, levántate antes de que…-pero no pudo seguir, un grito desde el intercomunicador las interrumpió.

-¡VAMOS, LEVÁNTENSE! ¡Son las 7:00 am!

-La verdad, no me importaría romper esa cosa-dijo señalando el aparato

-¿Para ti romper todo es la solución?

-La mayoría de las veces- respondió la rubia un poco divertida- vamos vistámonos rápido o llegaremos tarde…otra vez.

Rieron fuertemente y se apresuraron a bajar a desayunar.

Ellas tenían su dormitorio en el fondo del orfanato. Se debía cruzar el primer jardín – había dos- al fondo de oeste estaba la estructura con dos puertas. La más grande llevaba al cobertizo y la pequeña llevaba a la habitación, a través de una escalera al primer piso.

Entre el cobertizo y el ala este de la casa se forma un pasillo que leva al segundo jardín.

Cruzando el primer jardín se podían observar hamacas, un sube y baja y un tobogán. Más allá había mesas y sillas de jardín. Al ver hacia el oeste de la casa, en la planta baja se encontraba una galería con 4 puertas. Se podían apreciar sillones de mimbre y un par de masetas con planta muy cuidadas.

Brenda y Nessie, ya cambiadas con el uniforme, avanzaron hacia la parte principal de la casa, entraron por la puerta trasera y automáticamente se escuchó en barullo de la mañana. Chicos y chicas de todas las edades iban y venían por la casa terminándose de alistar para la escuela.

Brenda se dirigió a desayunar, cuando Renesmeé encendió la pequeña televisión de la cocina y puso las noticias.

-¡Buen día, nación argentina!, son las 7.20 am de este nublado día Lunes y…

Nessie dejó de prestar atención al darse cuanta de lo tarde que era.

-¡Mierda!, ¡Estamos llegando tarde!- tomó sus cosas mientras esperaba a Brenda

-Ojala que se queden libres (*), estúpidas- se escuchó que alguien gritaba de un rincón de la cocina, con voz nasal.

-Bárbara, por favor, empecemos un lunes sin que te tenga que romperte la cara.

La rubia oxigenada soltó un bufido y se quedó callada. Las dos amigas salieron de la casa -13 personas detrás de ellas - hacia su respectiva escuela, que quedaba a tan solo 5 manzanas de distancia.

El orfanato donde Nessie vivía hace 11 años, era una casona ubicada en el barrio de Almagro (*). Su nombre "Orfanato Don Bosco" (*), se la debía al fundador de los colegios de alrededor. A los cuales asistía Renesmeé, en el caso de ella y Brenda al María Auxiliadora.

Cinco minutos después y unas cuantas súplicas a la portera para que la dejara pasar por llegar tarde, se sentó en su banco para "escuchar" la clase. Que es lo que menos hacía.

Se puso a soñar otra vez como sería tener padres… se preguntaba si habían muerto, o si simplemente era un error y la hubieran dejado para no hacerse cargo.

Vivía en Argentina desde hace 12 años, según mi expediente llegué a los 4 años con hombre que decía que le avían pagado para que me t a la policía. Desde ese día y durante un año estuve de orfanato en orfanato, hasta que el Do Bosco llamó mi atención. Hay conocí a Brenda. A los 6 años comencé a estudiar varios idiomas como el japonés, el portugués, italiano y un poco de alemán (aunque nunca lo terminó).A los 10 comencé con piano en el conservatorio de música y a los 12 años comencé a estudiar fotografía y teatro. Si la verdad es que gusta estar ocupada.

Brenda se me unió a estudiar fotografía un par de meses después que yo comenzara. Pero antes de los 4 años no tenía recuerdo de nada, nunca supo el porque y tampoco le importo. Supuso que no era importante.

-Nessie…

-NESSIE!

Ella salió de sus ensoñaciones para prestarle atención a su compañera de banco y amiga Camila.

-¿En donde estabas?

-Pensando en el trabajo- mintió

-No pienses en eso, hoy es tu día libre

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en eso, es algo… importante. Si no lo hago, en el orfanato no comen, así de simple.

-Pero Bren también trabaja, ¿no?

-Si y aunque le pagan bastante bien en donde esta, no podemos arriesgarnos a esperar.

-Espero que estén hablando de la batalla de Trafalgar, alumnas- interrumpió la profesora

Inmediatamente las dos callaron.

(*) Quedarse libre significa llegar a una determinada cantidad de faltas al colegio y tener que rendir todas las materias de nuevo. No se como es el sistema en otros lugares.

(*) Almagro en un barrio de Buenos Aires capital. Esta muy relacionado con mi vida, ya que viví varios años allí.

(*) Don Boso es el antiguo fundador de antigua mi escuela.


	4. El futuro

Hola! Gracias a todos por pasar a leer, espero que este capitulo les guste.

Quiero aclarar algo que me olvide de escribir (si después de 4 capítulos se acordaba), esto ocurriría en esta época, y el nacimiento de Renesmeé fue en 1998.

_**El futuro**_

Bella POV

Renesmeé…¿Hace cuanto que no pensaba en ella?, ¿Cinco, diez minutos?. No puedo dejar de observar sus fotos, es tan hermosa. Pasaba cada página del álbum y tocaba su rostro, como si pudiera tocarla a ella. Nunca la dejamos de buscar, viajamos más de 10 años por todo el mundo buscándola. Pero siempre que hallábamos una pista, por más pequeña que era, alguien la borraba.

Visitamos a los Vulturi más de 3 veces hasta que un buen amigo de Carlisle, que estaba en la guardia se "apiadó" y nos paso el dato de que habían sido ellos los que habían secuestrado a mi hija, pero que se la habían quedado y nunca fue entregada a los Vulturi.

Asique supusimos que estaba perdida en algún lugar. ¿Pensar que estaba muerta? Si lo habíamos pensado, aunque nunca nadie lo admitió, se que lo habían pensado.

-Bella, vamos a cazar ¿vienes?- susurró Alice desde la puerta del cuarto.

-No. Iré después

-Edward viene con nosotros. Vamos, sal un poco de la casa.- suplicó con su cara de duende.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré- Está bien, ahora bajo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Alice se retiró.

Hacía años que no sonreía verdaderamente, todas eran forzadas.

Guardé el álbum en la estantería y salí del despecho de Carlisle. Desde hace 3 años que vivíamos al norte de Nueva York. Salí de la casa, tal vez así me despearía un poco.

Edward POV

Renesmeé… nunca había dejado de pensar en ella. Toda la familia la había buscado, inclusive nuestros amigos.

Una vez en Francia habíamos estado cerca de encontrarla, pero desapareció antes de que llegáramos. Lo sabíamos, su olor todavía estaba en el aire.

Bella ya no sonreía, Alice no paraba de buscar en el futuro –aunque sabía que era casi imposible encontrarla así-. Rosalie se volvía más amarga, si es que podía. Emmett trataba de levantar los ánimos, pero fallaba en el intento y Jasper trataba de alejarse lo más posible del ambiente. Mientras tanto Carlisle y Esme solo intentaban que estuviéramos lo mejor posible.

Ese día salimos a cazar. Avanzamos hacia el bosque sin decir palabra alguna, cuando dimos con una manada de ciervos solo nos abalanzamos sobre ellos. Nos alimentábamos más por inercia que por sed.

Cuando íbamos de camino a la casa, Alice se detuvo un par de veces.

-Lo siento, pero creo… creo que he tenido una visión.

-¿Crees?- Carlisle preguntó

En su mente solo veía escenas. Era como si una luz se apagara y prendiera. Todo era poco claro.

-Alice ¿Qué es eso?

-No lo sé, no puedo reconocer ese lugar. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que es algo importante.

-¿Algo sobre Renesmeé?- Todos automáticamente nos dimos la vuelta para observar a Bella.

-No Bella-contestó por fin Alice- no lo creo, recuerda que no puedo.

Carlisle se aclaró la voz para llamar la atención

-Bueno…es mejor que vayamos a casa.

Esa noche la pasé con Bella en nuestra habitación.

-Edward, yo sé que está en algún lugar, lo puedo sentir.

-Amor por favor, solo te angustias más si piensas en ella.

-No pidas imposibles.

Pero antes de poder replicar, en el piso de abajo se escuchó un chasquido, dos pares de pies corriendo y en portazo. Al llegar con los otros, vimos que en el suelo yacía una laptop destruida.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- observé a todos lados y solo pude ver a una parte de la familia-¿Dónde se fueron Alice y Jasper?

-Creo que la enana tuvo una visión- respondió Emmett- pero apenes ocurrió, tomó a Jasper y se fueron a quien sabe donde.

-Comuniquémonos con ellos- Rosalie fue más rápida en sacar el celular.

-Alice, ¿A dónde has ido?- del otro lado del teléfono se escuchó la voz de Alice

-He tenido una visión y necesito corroborarla. Volveré dentro de 3 días.

-Pero, ¿A dónde vas?- la rubia preguntó

-Sorpresa, lo único que puedo decir es que si es verdad, me vana a deber una grande.

Y después de decir eso, colgó.

Dejen reviws, please! :D


	5. Los desconocidos

Hola a todos! Perdón por no haber subido más capítulos, pero como estoy en vacaciones se me hace más difícil…

(Mentira salgo todos los días y no hago nada D: ) Pero ya volví ò_ó

Gracias por los reviws y las lecturas :D

_**Los desconocidos**_

Nessie POV

Martes, odiaba los martes. Estaban llenos de actividades, que aunque me gustaban, me cansaban mentalmente.

A las 3 de la tarde tenía francés. A las 5, teatro y a las 8 siempre me pasaba por el estudio donde trabajaba, para tomar o dejar encargos. A l llegar de la escuela me cambié y bebí un poco de sangre en mi habitación. Al bajar me encontré con Bárbara.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-No te incumbe

-Claro que si, ¿No ves que estoy sola aquí? Marta se fue a trabajar y María esta enferma- María era la niñera- tuve que hacer la comida, limpiar y ordenar lo que los chicos desordenaban.

-Esta bien que hagas algo de tu vida. ¿Pero los chicos más grandes no pudieron ayudarte?

-¿Los más grandes?, se excusaron diciendo que tenías que…emmm, estudiar o algo así.

-Oh, una actividad desconocida para ti.

-Tus insultos no me afectan- contestó la rubia

-No es una insulto, es la verdad- contraatacó

-Mira, quiero que limpies y…-comenzó Bárbara, pero fue interrumpida

-Ah no, yo tengo cosas que hacer a diferencia de ti. Hazlo tú y si tienes problemas llama a los chicos más grandes o a Marta.

-Nessie, son las 2:30-Brenda apareció en la puerta anunciándolo.

Nessie subió a su habitación para recoger todo lo que necesitaría ese día. En ese momento escuchó desde lejos el timbre de entrada y un minuto después la voz de Brenda en el intercumunicador.3

-Nessie, te buscan

-¿Quiénes?

-No lo sé, creo que es por un encargo.

_Me encanta como Bren interroga a la gente desconocida_- Pensé para mis adentros

Bajé, pasé por el jardín, la cocina y al dar la vuelta en el pasillo entré al living. Allí si encontraban dos personas tan parecidas a mí, que me quedé un rato observándolas en la entrada. Piel pálida, inmóviles y pude escuchar algo de su murmullo rápido _"Ya sabes que decir"_.

-Me voy a trabajar- Dije Brenda. Lo que significaba estar en la computadora editando fotos.

Volviéndome hacia los visitantes, me di cuenta de que tenían una sonrisa de punta a punta y parecía que la muchacha no se podía contener de saltar.

-Hola ¿Qué se les ofrece?- Traté de parecer amable, me estaba desesperando, iba a llegar tarde a francés.

- Somos Alice y Jasper Cullen, venimos desde Nueva York y… te estamos buscando desde hace 12 años- terminó con una sonrisa como si fuera lo más común.

Puse un blanco mis ojos. Otra vez no. Desde que tengo memoria aparecía gente de todos lados alegando ser mi familia, porque según mi legajo tenía un dinero (US$ 30.000) guardado en el banco. Gente interesada, obviamente. Nunca supe porque, según dicen esa cuenta fue abierta cuando llegué a este país, pero la abrieron con un nombre falso.

-Bueno soy Renesmeé Cullen y no me interesa lo que digan – salí del living y me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada para abrirla- los invito a irse, llego tarde a francés.

La tal Alice se me acercó y me tomó una mano

-Nessie, ya se que debes estar enojada, pero-

-Primero no puedo estar enojada con ustedes, porque no los conozco- la corté- Segundo, no se de donde sabes me apodo, pero no lo repitas. Y tercero, váyanse.

Los eché y después salí de la casa. Iba caminando y a un par de metros me di cuenta de me estaban siguiendo. Paré me di la vuelta y los enfrenté.

-Si no me dejan en paz, llamaré a la policía

A continuación paré un taxi y me alejé de allí.

Algo corto, pero dejen reviws! :D


	6. El viaje

_**El viaje**_

Alice POV

Esa noche después de la caza había estado muy inquieta por las visiones que había tenido. Le había mentido a Bella, podrían ser de Renesmeé. La chica de las visiones tenía un parecido a ella, pero habían pasado tantos años que no la podía reconocer.

Me senté junto a Jazz en el sillón y fue cuando tuve la visión Fue tan clara que podía pasar por un recuerdo.

Era sobre mí hablando con una adolecente de cabello cobrizo. Estábamos paseando por el centro de… ¿Buenos Aires?

Bingo, era una pista, o eso pensaba. No perdí ni un minuto más, me levanté del sillón, tomé a Jazz y sin explicaciones lo arrastré rumbo al aeropuerto. Escuché a los otros preguntándome a donde iba, pero no había tiempo teníamos que tomar el vuelo.

Jasper me detuvo

-Alice ¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Tuve una visión, pero no hay tiempo, hay que tomar un vuelo en 15 minutos.

No esperé a que me contestara. Corrimos hasta el aeropuerto de Seattle y tomamos un vuelo, gracias a la manipulación que utilicé con el chico que vendía los boletos.

Ya en el avión Jasper se enteró de la visión.

-¿Pero como pudiste tener esa visión, si con Nessie es imposible?

Ni yo lo entendía.

A las 5 de la madrugada del día martes el avión aterrizó. Nos trasladamos al juzgado de menores, después de pedir indicaciones en el aeropuerto. Entramos por una puertita en el techo del edificio.

EL juzgado tenía pasillos largos con pisos blancos y paredes revestidas de madera. A medida que avanzábamos, leíamos los pequeños carteles a un lado de las puertas "sala de juegos", "Tesorería", caminamos hasta encontrar "Archivos" en el segundo piso. Tendríamos que apurarnos, el día llegaría rápido, Aunque estaría nublado pero no queríamos encontrarnos con nadie aquí.

Entramos a las sala llena de archiveros y comenzamos a buscar en cada uno de ellos. Tal vez tendría el mismo apellido y no se la habían cambiado.

-Hmm Cullen… Cullen… ¡Aquí!

Saqué el legajo rápidamente y al abrirlo allí estaba su fotografía

-¡Jazz, mira esto! –Él, que había estado apoyado sobre un archivero, se acercó y contemplo la fotografía.

-Es igual a su padre- dijo

Comencé a leer el historial. Dejada en la policía por un hombre, a los 4 años. Supuestamente sin recuerdos de su vida anterior. Sola llevaba una bolsa con un poco de ropa y un colgante. Pasó por 4 orfanatos, antes de quedarse en el orfanato Don Bosco en…

Dejé de leer.

-Vámonos de aquí- Jasper me sacó de la sala.

A las 6 de la mañana llegamos a las puertas del orfanato, pagaron el taxi y verificaron la dirección.

-Es aquí

-Se escuchan los corazones de los niños.

Jasper, no digas idioteces, no estamos para chistes.

-Perdón, no me pude resistir.- Y me sonrió- Es muy temprano todavía, esperemos un par de minutos más.

Al cabo de 20 minutos más comenzamos a escuchar actividad dentro de la casa, estábamos sentados sobre el techo de la edificación principal de la casa.

-Alice, puedo sentir su olor.

-Sigámoslo.

Nos acercamos a una construcción que estaba conectada a la casa solo por el ala oeste. Escuchamos a través de la ventana dos respiraciones pausadas y reconocimos el olor concentrado de Renesmeé, pero no pudimos entrar.

Bajamos al jardín y tratamos de entrar por una de las puertas que más olor a Renesmeé tenía –no entramos por las ventanas, ya que tenían las persianas bajas-, pero estaba cerrada por dentro. Nos alejamos otra vez hacia los tejados y esperamos. Minutos más tarde, y un par de despertadores callados brutalmente por alguien, oímos el grito de una mujer por un aparato y que alguien contestaba. La voz, aunque no era conocida, sabía de quien era.

Si hubiera podido derramar lágrimas, lo hubiera hecho. Jazz y yo nos miramos con sonrisas en nuestros rostros.

Por fin después de 12 años de búsqueda, la encontramos.


	7. La guerra

_**La guerra**_

Jasper POV

La encontramos.

Eran las 7:20 de la mañana, Renesmeé salía acompañada por otra chica morocha de la habitación. No podía creer, era ella. Estaba hermosa, tenía el cabello cobrizo, por la mitad de la espalda. Llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio que consistía en medias largas y falda azules, camisa blanca, corbata rallada roja y azul y un sweater rojo. Sus mejillas estaban un poco coloradas y caminaba con gracia.

Podía observar como Alice se contenía de correr y abrazarla. Me reí bajito y nos dimos cuenta que Nessie no escuchó, se había dado la vuelta y miraba hacia nuestro lugar.

Después de ese desliz, decidimos escondernos en los tejados de las casas de en frente. Cuando Renesmeé salió de la casa –seguida por una banda de chicos con diferentes uniformes- la perseguimos hasta el colegio.

La escuela ocupaba una manzana y sus paredes eran verde esperanza. Decidimos hacer tiempo dando vueltas por ahí, conocer un poco la ciudad no nos vendría mal.

A las 12:30 aproximadamente, recordamos que no sabíamos a que horario salía nuestra sobrina de la escuela. Tomamos un taxi, ya que no sabíamos en donde estábamos, y fuimos a la escuela. Al llegar nos encontramos con un par de chicas frente al portón de salida.

-Pregúntale a alguna que hora sale- me indicó mi esposa.

-¿Segura?

-Usa tus encantos-dijo con un matiz pícaro en la voz. Pero al ver mi cara de preocupación, me respondió seria.

-No pasará nada, lo vi- sonrió

Me acerqué al grupo de chicas. Sonreí y hablé.

-Disculpen señoritas- todas dejaron de hablar y me miraron con una sonrisa coqueta – ¿por casualidad conocen a Renesmeé Cullen?

Una castaña se adelantó alas demás y respondió:

-Si, ella está en 3º año.

-¿Sabes a que hora sale?- le guiñé un ojo. A la pobre chica casi se le sale el corazón.

-S-si a la 1:30

-Muchas gracias, señorita.

Al darme la vuelta pude escuchar todos los comentarios llenos de hormonas del grupito. Crucé la callecita –no era tan ancha-. Alice se estaba aguantando la risa.

-Oh "señoritas"- se burló- todavía deben estar ahogándose en baba.

Me paré a su lado y la miré de reojo, con desaprobación.

-Oh vamos, amor. Fue gracioso y lo sabes- dijo formando una sonrisa un sus labios.

No me pude resistir y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Está bien. Ya tenemos el horario.

-Pero tengo el presentimiento de que sería mejor presentarnos en su casa.

-¿Por que?

-Porque lo digo yo y punto

Alice me tiró del brazo y me arrastró hacia el orfanato. Esperamos a Nessie por media hora más, hasta que se dignó a aparecer. Entró a la casa, mientras escuchábamos todos sus movimientos.

Esperamos por un par de minutos más hasta que captamos una conversación de ella con otra chica.

-Nessie son las 2:30.

-Gracias Bren, ahora me voy

-¿Se va?-preguntó Alice- Ah no, tendremos que interceptarla

-Alice, es ahora o nunca

-Deja el dramatismo para después Jazz.

Rodé los ojos

Nos acercamos y tocamos el timbre. Una chica con pelo largo negro y lacio nos abrió la puerta, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo extraño, como algo fantasmal.

-¿Si?- preguntó

-Buen día, buscamos a Renesmeé Cullen.

-Ajá y… ¡Sus nombres son…?

-No hace falta, ella nos conoce.

Puso una cara de incredulidad se dio la vuelta y pulsó el botón del intercomunicador de la pared. Nos miramos con Alice, Renesmeé había contestado y escuchábamos que estaba bajando.

-Pasen al living mientras esperan.

Entramos a ala casa y nos quedamos parados en el centro de la habitación.

-Ya sabes que decir- le dije a Alice.

Nessie apareció en la puerta. Sentí como si me corazón pudiera acelerarse.

Renesmeé se había cambiado de ropa, ahora llevaba unos jeans, zapatillas converce negras y una campera violeta. Brenda se retiró.

-Hola ¿que se les ofrece?- se la veía un poco apresurada.

-Hola, somos Alice y Jasper Cullen, venimos desde Nueva York y te estamos buscando desde hace 12 años.

_Ok, creo que eso sonó muy directo._ Pensé

-Bueno soy Renesmeé Cullen y no me interesa lo que digan – salió del living y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada para abrirla- los invito a irse, llego tarde a francés.

Alice se acercó y tomó sus manos

-Nessie, ya se que debes estar enojada, pero-

-Primero no puedo estar enojada con ustedes, porque no los conozco. Segundo, no se de donde sabes me apodo, pero no lo repitas. Y tercero, váyanse.

Nos había echado. Mirábamos como ella se iba caminando y la empezamos a seguir.

-Si no me dejan en paz, llamaré a la policía

Paramos. Nos quedamos parados en el medio de le vereda, observando como paraba un taxi, lo tomaba y se alejaba.

-Creo que hicimos mal Alice.

-¿Crees eh?-contestó con bronca.

-Cálmate Alice

-Tienes razón ¿Sabes que? Tendremos que utilizar otra táctica.

-¿Táctica? ¿Que somos, la policía?

-No hay tiempo para bromas Jazz, esta es serio

-Lo digo en serio Alice ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una guerra?

-Eso mismo, una guerra. En la cual tenemos que ganar terreno en la vida de Nessie.

Rodé los ojos y después me decía dramático a mí.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Reviws! :D


	8. Los tres recuerdos

Gracias por todos los reviws, favs, etc.! xD Se los agradezco mucho :3

Estuve de fiesta todo el fin de semana, asique subo este capitulo rápido en el tiempo "libre" que tengo :P

Me emocioné bastante escribiendo, creo que es mi record D:

_**Los tres recuerdos**_

Alice POV

Necesitábamos cambiar de táctica. Aunque Jasper lo tomaba en broma, necesitábamos otra manera de hacer caer en la cuenta a nuestra sobrina.

Y yo sabía como.

Atacaríamos por otro lugar, por el lado de la amistad. Comenzaríamos a acercarnos a su mejor amiga, Brenda.

-Jazz ya se que hacer, sígueme.

En ese momento estábamos a una cuadra de la casa, así que caminamos hacia ella -a paso humano, había personas alrededor-

Llegamos a la puerta y tocamos el timbre. Nos abrió un chico con cabello negro enrulado, alto y con ojos cafés.

-Hola

-Buenos días, somos Alice y Jasper Cullen. Buscamos a Brenda

-Claro, ahora la llamo, pasen al living.

Entramos a la casa, pasamos por el hall de entrada, después por un amplio pasillo con varias puertas en él y al doblar entramos a la sala de estar. Se notaba que los niños no pasaban por allí. El lugar estaba ordenado y lleno de fotografías y adornos frágiles.

-Tomen asiento, iré a buscar a Brenda

-Gracias, por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?

-Maximiliano, pero pueden decirme Maxi- su voz tenía un tono amigable, después se retiró.

Jasper tomó asiento en el sillón más grande y yo comencé a recorrer el lugar. Habías fotografías por todas partes algunas se notaban que eran viejas por la ropa o el color. Buscaba a Renesmeé en ellas donde llevaba puesto un vestido azul y estaba acompañada por Brenda, Maxi y otra chica desconocida más grande. Había sido tomada en el jardín de la casa, que habíamos conocido la mañana que llegamos, y los cuatro sonreían abiertamente.

Escuché a Brenda entrar pero no me di la vuelta, seguía observando el cuadro.

-Fue en mi cumpleaños de 5- Me señaló a Maxi- El tenía 7- Y después me señaló a la chica de cabello rojizo que no conocía- Y Camila tenía 12 años, era nuestra mejor amiga.

-¿Era?- saltó Jasper

-Si, murió dos semanas después.- terminó con una mueca.

-¿De que…- pero fui interrumpida

-¿A que regresaron?- tardé unos segundos en contestar, pensando en el cambio repentino de tema.

-Bueno Renesmeé tenía que irse, así que vinimos a hablar con la persona más cercana a ella.

Rió- Pero ¿de que?

Le contamos de donde veníamos, porque y el tiempo que llevábamos buscándola. Al finañizar ella bufó.

-Los dejó con la palabra en la boca, ¿No?

-Si, pero ¿Por qué no nos quiso escuchar?

-Todo el mundo sabe lo de su dinero en el banco.

-No lo sabíamos- nos miramos con Jasper

- Medio mundo vino con la excusa de "te encontramos después de tanto tiempo" solo para poder adoptarla y sacarle el dinero. Aparte – siguió- está escrito en su legajo, o te lo comentan las arpías de la agencia de adopción.

-Nosotros no venimos por dinero, y con sinceridad y sin intención de presumir, nos sobra.

-Podemos probar que ella es nuestra sobrina, ahora no porque no tenemos algo concreto, más que nuestra palabra. Pero espera dos o tres días y tendrás lo que quieras.

-Primero a mi no me tienen que convencer, sino a Renesmeé. Que aunque el mismísimo Dios lo afirme será difícil convencerla. Segundo si ella es su sobrina ¿Dónde están sus padres? ¿Murieron?

-No – respondió Jazz- ellos… todavía no saben que la encontramos, fue...- juntamos miradas por un segundo- casualidad…

Miré los ojos del color zafiro de Brenda y otra vez pude notar algo extraño en ellos. Tenían un brillo de intuición, pero con algo… ¿Mágico? Tendría que dejar de ver tantas películas, me estaba haciendo mal.

-¿Saben? Puedo llegar a creerles lo de ser su familia, pero lo de que "fue casualidad", esa si que no – dijo divertida

En ese momento llego un chico pequeño llorando alegando que otro lo había golpeado, Brenda se dio la vuelta para prestarle atención y fue cuando tuve una visión.

Era sobre Brenda.

Ella se acercaba a un puesto de periódicos, sobre una calle muy concurrida. Compró uno y miró la fecha "20 de Septiembre de 2009".Comenzó a leer los títulos y el nombre del periódico "New York Times". Levantó su mirada hacia la calle contraria y pude reconocer el lugar. El Times Square.

La visión terminó y me pude dar cuenta de que era una visión del pasado, no del futuro. ¿Por qué ella estaba e Nueva York?

Miré a Brenda, que se había desocupado con el chico, y casi la interrogo, pero me contuve.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de irnos, gracias por todo.

Pero antes de salir recordé algo.

-¿Podríamos llevarnos alguna foto de Renesmeé?

-No lo se…-dudó la morocha

Parece que todavía no confiaba mucho en nosotros. Me acerqué a ella y traté de persuadirla.

-Por favor, sus padres necesitan saber de ella- este momento era el ideal para mis ojos de cachorrito.

-… No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer- dijo más para si misma. Se dio la vuelta y salió del living- síganme- gritó desde el pasillo.

La seguimos por el ancho pasillo, pasando por una escalera de roble, una sala de juego – en donde tres adolecentes se divertían- y una pequeña biblioteca. Al salir por una puerta pasamos al gran comedor. A la izquierda había una mesa para aproximadamente 20 personas, y a la derecha, separada por un desayunador, estaba la cocina donde en ese momento se encontraba solamente una mujer lavando platos. Nos miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

Salimos al jardín llenos de chicos jugando a diferentes cosas. Había 10 chicos, que al pasar también nos miraron extrañados, pero siguieron en lo suyo momentos después.

Al llegar a la habitación el aroma de Renesmeé me pegó fuertemente. La pared del fondo y en la de la derecha se hallaban camas de una plaza con diferentes acolchados. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de fotografías, las paredes con grafitis. Del techo colgaban 2 o 3 estrellas mientras otras estaban pegadas en el techo. Al lado de la ventana, que tenía una vista al jardín, se encontraba la computadora y del otro lado una pequeña estantería llena de libros.

Brenda se sentó en la computadora y comenzó a buscar algo en los archivos, mientras nosotros seguíamos recorriendo la habitación.

-Les daría las fotos enmarcadas, pero no quiero que Renesmeé me pregunte nada. Voy a imprimir un par.

Nos dio 3 fotografías y después nos apuró para que nos fuéramos. Al bajar al jardín nos encontramos con un perro pastor inglés sentado frente a la puerta. Nos miraba con la lengua hacia afuera.

-¡Sal de aquí Tony!

El perro la miró y se retiró corriendo con los niños que lo recibieron con caricias.

Salimos de la casona y nos despedimos de Brenda agradeciéndola.

-Volveremos pronto- le prometí. Ella entró a la casa y me dirigí a Jasper

-Jazz, volvamos a casa, hay cosas que hacer.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Tarde un poco en subir este capitulo, no por ocupada sino porque lo pasaba a la computadora de a poco :P Estos días estuve sin ganas de nada e_e


	9. La sorpresa

_**La sorpresa**_

Edward POV

Era miércoles, Alice y Jasper habían desaparecido el lunes a la noche ¿Dónde se habían metido? Confiaba en ellos, pero me preocupaba, ¿Qué tendría que agradecerle al final? Mejor trataría de despejarme.

Un par de horas después, estábamos Esme y yo jugando una partida de ajedrez cuando escuchamos los pasos rápidos de Alice y Jasper a 1 kilómetro. Todos salimos a su encuentro.

Alice no me dejaba entrar en su mente, al igual que Jasper. La enana rompió el silencio.

-Les tenemos una sorpresa-anunció mientras daba saltitos en el lugar- entremos

Todos nos acomodamos alrededor de la gran mesa.

-Okey, emm… no se cómo decírselo- su emoción se notaba a kilómetros- el Lunes tuve una visión sobre una persona, por eso fuimos adonde… ¡OH, lo que sea! ¡ENCONTRAMOS A NESSIE! -gritó

Nadie se movió.

Por primera vez no le creía a Alice. No es que desconfiara de sus visiones, pero podía caer en lo que decía.

-Alice… ¿estás segura? Porque si es una broma, no es buena- comentó Rosalie

-¡No rose! ¡Hablamos con ella y todo!- de su bolsillo sacó tres papeles- Miren, su amiga nos imprimió tres fotografías.

Se las entregó a Rose

Miré a mi costado y me pude dar cuenta de que mi Bella no se había inmutado y de pronto comenzó a sollozar sin lágrimas. Me apresuré a abrazarla.

-Es muy parecida a nuestra Nessie…-susurró Rosalie

Alice bufó- Obvio que es parecida ¡Es ella! ¿Cuánto cuesta creerlo?

-Alice, pásame esas fotografías- la voz de mi esposa era casi imperceptible.

Al recibirlas, Bella comenzó a pasarlas lentamente. En una de ellas estaba mi hija sentada junto a un gran pastor inglés. Ella lo abrazaba, mientras el trataba de lamerle la cara.

-El perro se llama Tony- la voz de Alice provenía desde detrás nuestro.

Todos estaban alrededor observando con nosotros.

En la siguiente foto estaban Nessie y otra chica con el uniforme escolar sentadas en un banco de parque y en la última fotografía mi hija estaba más chica, de unos 5 años. Llevaba puesto un delantal verde de jardín de infantes.

-Las dos primeras fueron tomadas un par de semanas atrás y la última fue el último día de jardín de infantes, según Brenda.

-¿Brenda?

-Si es su mejor amiga. Es la chica morocha de la segunda foto-Alice la señaló

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Todos estos años sin ella, perdiéndome estas simples cosas como el fin de curso de jardín de infantes, o el conocer a sus amigas.

Si alguna vez llegara a encontrar a la cosa que nos separó de ella lo torturaría hasta que pida nuestro perdón y luego mataría. Decidí concentrarme en otra cosa.

Alice nos relató todo, desde la lectura del legajo, pasando por la primera vez que la vieron, el orfanato y el colegio, hasta la charla con Brenda.

Podía sentir la emoción de Bella creciendo a medida que el relato avanzaba

-¿Buenos Aires?- ¿todo este tiempo tan cerca?

-Opino que dejemos de lamentarnos y que recuperemos el tiempo perdido- contestó Emmett con animado- ¿Cuando vamos a verla?

-Apresurémonos, por favor- en la voz de Bella se podía distinguir el ansia.

-Tendremos que arreglar las pasajes, documentos…-

-¡Alto!-gritó Alice – tendremos que esperar hasta el sábado para presentarnos. Podremos viajar el viernes hacia allí, pero presentarnos el sábado.

-¿Por qué? Podríamos tener todo listo mañana mismo- interrumpió Esme

-Si, pero mañana saldrá un poco el sol y para el viernes volverá a estar nublado. Tendremos suerte de que habrá nubes por lo menos por 4 días.

-Alice, no tienes nada que envidiarle a un radar meteorológico.-Alice miró con mala cara a Emmett.

-Saliendo de todo esto, ¿cómo está ella? ¿Le hace falta algo?- Mi esposa estaba preocupada

-La verdad no lo sabemos muy bien, Sabemos que puede hablar varios idiomas y estudia teatro y es fotógrafa…-

-¿Fotógrafa?-pregunté- ¿amateur?

-Para nada, hablamos de algo profesional. Trabaja en una agencia, pero no averiguamos nada más.

-¿Trabaja?, Entonces si le hacen falta cosas- Esme nos miró a todos.

Y no era para menos, nuestra hija trabaja en negro, ya que es menor de edad.

-Un momento Alice- interrumpió Carlisle- Si el viernes viajaremos hacia Buenos Aires, ¿porque recién el sábado podremos presentarnos?

-Porque el viernes no estará en todo el día, tiene teatro y no se que clase más- dijo Alice sacándole importancia.

Desde el mismo momento en que la conversación sobre nuestra hija terminó –aproximadamente 2 horas después- comenzaron los preparativos para el viaje. Aunque todavía teníamos un día más queríamos que todo esté perfecto. Documentos, fotografías, dinero, ropa – todo organizado por Alice- .

-Bella, Esme y Rosalie me acompañarán a cazar y después a hacer compras para Nessie, mientras ustedes encárguense de… no lo sé, lo demás.

Y con esto se fueron en la camioneta.

Pasé parte de la noche y mañana del jueves haciendo nada, en realidad. Toqué un par de canciones en el piano, mientras Carlisle leía y Jasper y Emmett jugaban con los videojuegos.

En realidad no había mucho que hacer, las chicas habían organizado casi todo. Solo faltaba empacar lo que sea que traigan de las tiendas. Entonces vi las fotografías de Nessie sobre la mesa del comedor, las tomé y observé de nuevo. Tuve una idea, fui a ático donde guardábamos las antigüedades y otras cosas. Tomé 3 portarretratos bajé a la sala. Enmarqué las fotografías y las dejé sobre la mesa de café para que todos pudieran verlas.

¿Cuántos momentos como estos me habré perdido?

Tendría que compensarla.

Eso es, le compraré un regalo. Sonaba materialista pero por ahora no se me ocurría nada más.

Tomé las llaves de mi auto nuevo –un alfa romeo mito plateado- (*) y salí de la casa rumbo a la ciudad. Vivíamos a las afueras de Nueva York, los bosques no eran muy grandes, pero podíamos sobrevivir. Tardé 1.30 hora en llegar a la ciudad, no podía quedarme mucho tiempo, dentro de 4 horas tenía que tomar el vuelo.

Mientras pasaba por las tiendas pensaba en Renesmeé, ¿Cómo reaccionaría al escuchar la verdad? O si la aceptaría.

Me paré frente a la vidriera de una joyería y pude vislumbrar un broche que llamó mi atención. Eran las dos caretas de drama, una triste y otra feliz. Alice nos había contado sobre que Nessie hacía teatro.

Me acerqué al primer empleado que vi y le pedí que me acercara el broche.

-Es de oro puro y fue hecho en el siglo XIX. Le perteneció a una actriz muy famosa de esa época.

No lo dudé más y lo compré.

Me apresuré en volver a casa, pronto sería la hora para tomar el vuelo. Al llegar me encontré a todos ya cargando los autos.

-Casi te dejamos hermanito- comentó Emmett

-Lo siento, me entretuve mucho en la ciudad.

-¿Para que fuiste allí?

-Quise comprar algo antes del viaje, amor.- Pero no dije más, quería que sea una sorpresa para ellos también. Aunque sabía que Alice ya estaba al tanto.

Al terminar de subir todo al auto, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

*Es el ultimo (CREO) de Alfa Romeo *-*

Reviws please! :D


	10. La sala de música

Si, ya sé. Me colgué bastante tiempo para subir otro capítulo. Lo que pasa es que tengo que pasarlos del cuaderno a la computadora y algunas veces no tengo ganas :P. Y después me sacaron la compu y tampoco pude subir :/

Pero volví :D

_**La sala de música**_

Bella POV

Nos diriji8mos al aeropuerto de Nueva York. Durante el viaje Edward y yo no nos dirigimos palabra, estábamos en nuestros propios pensamientos. Llevaba un regalo para mi hija. No quise gastar, lo hice más personal. Encuaderné y envolví las partituras de la nana que Edward escribió para ella.

Al subir al avión saqué el libro que había llevado para distraerme, si pensaba mucho en Renesmeé me desesperaría. Después de un tiempo la azafata anunció las horas que faltaban del vuelo. Solo estaba a 5 horas de distancia de ella.

Edward- le llamé y el me miró- ¿tienes algún regalo para ella?

Ya sabía a quien me refería- Si, pero no te diré que es.

-Vamos, yo te digo el mío y tu mi dices el tuyo- supliqué

-…Esta bien, te aprovechas porque sabes que no me puedo resistir- Le sonreí- Es un broche de oro, por eso fui a la cuidad.

-Yo le regalaré las partituras de su nana.

Nos pasamos las siguientes horas soñando sobre nuestro próximo encuentro.

Al llegar a Buenos Aires nos dirigimos al hotel donde habíamos las reservaciones provisorias, después compraríamos una casa. Todo dependía de Renesmeé y de cuanto estaría dispuesta a volver con nosotros. Nos instalamos en 4 habitaciones y acordamos que a las 3 de la tarde nos encontraríamos en el vestíbulo para recorrer un poco la ciudad. Necesitábamos hacer tiempo. Pasamos toda esa tarde recorriendo y a la noche volvimos a nuestras habitaciones para estar un rato a solas.

Cerca de las 7 de la mañana nos prepararnos para ver a nuestra hija. A las 9 estábamos viajando en taxi, estuve tan nerviosa en el viaje que casi rompo el asiento con las uñas. Por suerte Edward se dio cuenta y me retiró las manos, solamente dejé las marcasen el asiento.

Paramos frente a una casona. La puerta tallada daba directamente a la calle, sin ningún jardín delantero. Además de la planta baja, contaba con un 1º piso. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par, pero las cortinas blancas estaban cerradas y no dejaban ver mucho del interior.

Nos acercamos a la puerta y tocamos el timbre. Comenzamos a escuchar pasitos rápidos y un minuto después una pequeña de aproximadamente 7 años con cabello castaño por los hombros y ojos color miel, nos abrió la puerta. Nos miraba con timidez.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó en voz baja

-Hola pequeña, ¿hay alguien mayor en casa?

Pero antes de que respondiera una chica la interrumpió.

-Melisa, te dije miles de veces que no abras la puerta- y la corrió amablemente de la entrada

-Buen día… ¿Alice?

-¿Cómo estás Brenda?

-Bien, bien… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues como prometí, he vuelto. Y esta vez, con toda la familia. Te los presentaré.-Nos señaló a todos Ellos son Emmett y Rosalie, los tíos de Nessie. Ellos son sus abuelos, Esme y Carlisle. Y ellos son Edward y Bella… los padres -Todos asintieron en forma de saludo.

Brenda abrió los ojos como platos y pude sentir como su respiración se detuvo por un segundo.

-Perdón- salió de sus pensamientos- los he dejado aquí, pasen- abrió más la puerta y entramos en el hall. Había dos sillones y una pequeña mesa contra la pared. Comenzamos caminar a través del ancho pasillo cálidamente iluminado, donde se escuchaban los voces de los niños proveniente de las diferentes habitaciones que pasábamos.

-Les presentaría primero a Renesmeé, pero primero tienen que hablar con Marta.

-¿Marta?- preguntó Jasper

-Cuando vinieron estaba trabajando en el hospital. Hoy ella está, es la persona que maneja esta lugar- comentó riéndose quedadamente.

Toda la casa estaba impregnada con el aroma de Renesmeé, me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Al caminar por el pasillo pasamos pon una escalera de roble y finalmente, al comedor. Al entrar pudimos ver a una señora de unos 50 años de edad, con un delantal floreado y con gafas cuadradas con marco verde. Estaba colocándole una venda en la rodilla a un niño sentado sobre la mesa.

-No quiero verte cerca del borde de la piscina otra vez, ¿entendido? – dijo severa. Él asintió

Brenda entró con aire despreocupado en la gran cocina con nosotros pisándoles los talones.

-Marta, tenemos visita- anunció mientras se dirigía al refrigerador

La mujer se levantó, bajó al niño de la mesa y se acercó a nosotros.

-Hola, mucho gusto – estrechó nuestras manos- Soy Marta Ibáñez.

-Un gusto, Carlisle Cullen.

Marta al estrechar nuestras manos nos miró a todos.

-¿Cullen?-calló uno segundos- ¿De donde son ustedes?

-Si, los Cullen, Venimos desde los Estados Unidos.

-Estados Unidos- la mujer nos miraba con perspicacia- no creo que vengan a adoptar hasta aquí ¿eh?

-Bueno, eso quisiéramos explicarle, pero en privado.

-Claro, síganme por aquí.

Nos dirigió por el pasillo que habíamos pasado antes y entramos en una oficina llena de archivos.

-Esperen, traeré más sillas

-No, no hace falta, nos quedaremos de pie- Rosalie la detuvo

-¿Seguros?-asentimos- en ese caso – dio la vuelta hacia el escritorio y se sentó – Bueno, entonces ¿cuál es el asunto? – preguntó amablemente.

Comenzamos con el relato desde el secuestro - mintiendo un poco… bueno, bastante, al no querer revelar la existencia de vampiros- y todo el tiempo de búsqueda. Le mostramos las fotografías de ella cuando bebé.

-Y ¿Cómo la encontraron?

Nadie sabía que decir, hasta que todos saltamos con…

-INTERNET

Nos miramos. Creía que los vampiros éramos inteligentes para mentir mejor.

-¿Internet?- Marta nos miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si…-Edward salió a salvarnos- escribimos su nombre…- y fracasó.

-¡El buscador de facebook! – Alice saltó

Al final de cuentas, éramos malísimos.

-Les creeré, aunque no estoy convencida del todo.

Suspiramos de alivio

-Bueno, creo que necesitan saber más de ella ¿no?

Y comenzó a buscar algo en un archivero –veamos- sacó una carpeta gorda y la abrió sobre el escritorio

-Este es el legajo de aquí que pertenece a ella.- Al abrirlo se podía ver una foto de ella adjuntada a la carpeta con un clip.

Marta sacó algunos papeles- Bueno les diré que ella no tuvo un buen primer año aquí. Fue dejada en la policía en Agostos de 1999 por un hombre que, alegando que le habían pagado para traerla – paró un segundo y después prosiguió- la pobre pasó por 3 orfanatos y e costaba adaptarse, ya que llegó hablando inglés y tuvo que aprender el español. Aunque tiene una buena memoria para todo, ella asegura que no recuerda nada antes de llegar al país. Estuvo años con psicólogos, pero no pudieron sacarle nada.

-Y ¿Cómo recordó su nombre?

-Pues, un día cuando ella tenía 5 años se me acercó y me dijo al oído "Hola, soy Renesmeé Cullen"

-¿Así de simple?-era imposible si no recordaba nada. Algo más había.

-Si fue extraño. Pero ella siempre nos sorprendió, es especial- un brillo materno se vio en los ojos de la mujer.

Observé alrededor, en las paredes había portarretratos del grupo de chicos de cada año. Seguí pasando la mirada por el lugar y cuando la posé en la carpeta pude observar que estaba llena de análisis de sangre

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunté

Ella rápidamente los guardó-Es confidencial, lo siento- al terminar de guardar la carpeta, Marta se dio la vuelta y preguntó lo que estuve esperando por largo rato

-¿Quieren verla?

Sonreímos y asentimos fuertemente.

Nos guió otra vez por el pasillo, por la cocina y después por jardín. Había 3 niños jugando en los columpios.

En la galería del ala oeste se hallaban 4 puertas. Desde una de ellas se escuchaba una melodía.

-Ella está en la sala de música practicando para un examen en el conservatorio de música.

Entró lo más sigilosamente que pudo en la sala.

La vi, sentada en el taburete tocando el piano ágilmente, parando una vez para revisar la partitura. Su cabello largo y cobrizo se balanceó con sus bucles, al dar vuelta su cabeza.

Me quedé helada, no sabía como reaccionar. Marta se aclaró la voz y Renesmeé nos miró a todos.

-Perdón estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de que entraron.- casi me desmayo (si es que pudiera) al escuchar su voz.

-Nessie, ellos viene a verte

Ella solo asintió. Yo estaba entre salir corriendo a abrazarla o quedarme a explicar todo con calma. Lamentablemente para mí, elegí la más calmada.

-Hola Nessie, volvimos- Alice salió detrás de nosotros y la saludó. Mi hija al reconocerla rodó los ojos y respondió con cansancio.

-¿Otra vez?

-Por favor Nessie tienes que escucharnos-Alice se le acercó- ya se que antes te han mentido pero-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Eeem, bueno Brenda nos ha contado algo- dijo con un poco de culpabilidad

-La voy a matar-parecía bastante enojada. Suspiró derrotada- Está bien. Pero más vale que sea rápido, tengo que terminar de estudiar esta partitura.

Se reciben reviws de todo tipo!


	11. Los presentes

_**Los presentes**_

Renesmeé POV

El grupo se había presentado uno por uno. El tal Edward había comenzado hablando.

-Primero que nada, ¿sabes de tu condición de…semi-vampiro?

Ah, así que íbamos a ser directos.

-Si, claro. Al igual que ustedes.

-Y ¿como te alimentas?

-Pues Marta me trae bolsas de sangre del hospital donde trabaja. Cada semana.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema-Esme me comenzaba a caer bien.

-¿Qué haces?- señalaba el piano. ¿Qué no era obvio?

-Estoy practicando para mi examen final en el conservatorio. Aparte me relaja, esta noche tengo una función.

-¿Función?

-Si, función de teatro. Estoy en un musical, en despertar de primavera (*)- y ahora que lo pensaba tenía un par de entradas para regalar…- ¿Les gustaría ir? En el teatro me dieron entradas para regalar y…

-¡Por supuesto! – respondieron al unísono

Nunca había visto tanto entusiasmo en alguien, ni siquiera en los niños, parecía que era el mejor día de sus vidas. Ya en este momento se habían "relajado" más y estaban apoyados en la pared o sillas del lugar.

-Todavía no me dicen la razón por la que están aquí.

Alice se acercaba- Nessie…-

-Renesmeé- corregí, ni que tuviéramos tata confianza.

-Está bien Renesmeé, ¿Nunca te has preguntado por tus padres?

Y ahí amos de nuevo.

-Es obvio, ¿no?

-¿Qué has pensado sobre ellos?- Esme preguntó

-No lo sé, muchas cosas. Por ejemplo, si murieron o si se arrepintieron de mí, cosas así.

-¡No, nunca te dejamos!- Bella de pronto gritó, tenía una expresión dolida.

Ok, esto se estaba yendo a un lugar que no me estaba gustando.

-Me cansé de que den vueltas, vayan al grano por favor- me estaba cansando.

-Lo siento solo tratamos de ser… cuidadosos- Carlisle comenzó a confesar- Todos nosotros somos los Cullen, Renesmeé. Somos tu familia.

No le respondí, dejé que siguiera.

-Se que crees que nosotros solo vinimos por tu dinero, pero quiero que sepas que nos es así, nosotros somos tu verdadera familia.

Las piernas me comenzaban a fallar.

Carlisle continuó- Nessie, soy tu abuelo, al igual que Esme es tu abuela. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie son tus tíos.

Solo faltaban dos personas. Bella y Edward me miraban expectantes pero, obviamente, estaba helada. No lo pude resistir. Todo se volvió negro y de lo último que tuve notica fue que alguien me atrapaba y un par de voces me llamaban.

No se cuánto había pasado, pero parecía que había descansado bastante…

-¡La obra!- me levanté de golpe, lista para salir corriendo, pero unas manos me detuvieron.

-Solo son las 5, todavía faltan horas – Edward me detenía por el brazo delicadamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Bueno te desmayaste y le pedimos a Marta que nos guiara a tu habitación.

No me agradaba nada que estén aquí, ni siquiera Marta entra.

-Renesmeé quisiéramos proponerte algo- comenzó Bella- no tienes que decidir ahora, pero te lo proponemos ahora para que lo vayas pensando. Queremos que vuelvas con nosotros.

-¿Qué? No, no. Por favor ¿podrían irse? La verdad es que fue mucha información por hoy.

-Nos iremos, pero hay algo que quiero darte antes- Edward buscó algo dentro de su saco, pero Bella lo detuvo

-No, espera. Nessie, si te obsequiáramos algo, ¿te molestaría?

-No lo se…

-Vamos, son solo regalos

Me rendí, aunque la verdad no me había resistido mucho, un regalo era un regalo.

-Esta bien, pero después ¡Adiós!

Los dos aceptaron. Bella sacó de su bolso unas partituras envueltas con un lazo rojo y Edward de su saco una cajita negra rectangular. Los dejaron sobre la cama, se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron brevemente. Yo no les respondí el gesto. Ellos miraron una vez más antes de salir.

Me quedé recostada por unos minutos, fue mucho por hoy, pero lamentablemente el día aún no terminaba. Recordé los regalos, entonces me senté y comencé a abrirlos.

Saqué cuidadosamente el moño alrededor de las partituras y las leí. Parecían un poco complicadas, vería que tanto al tocarla. Su título era "Nana de Renesmeé" por Edward Cullen. Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. Dejé a un lado las partituras y tomé el estuche, pero no estaba preparada para lo que me iba a encontrar.

Era un hermoso broche de oro de las dos caretas de teatro. Al sacarlo de la cajita pude ver que detrás había un papel doblado, Lo saqué, desdoblé y comencé a leer.

"_Este broche perteneció a una famosa actriz del siglo XIX._

_Tengo esperanzas de que su nueva dueña tenga la misma suerte"_

_Edward._

En ese momento me di cuenta de que un par de lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Traté de secarlas rápidamente, sorprendida de ellas. Abrumada por todos estos sucesos, me levanté de la cama y dejando el broche en su estuche tomé las partituras y me dirigí hacia la sala de música. Allí toqué la nana 3 veces, era hermosa.

Miré la hora, las 6. Debería prepararme para ir al teatro. Tomé una ducha, no porque la necesitara, sino porque tenía que relajarme un poco.

A las 7 estaba lista. Tomé mi bolso y en ese momento me di cuenta – un poco tarde – de que no había visto a Brenda. Supongo que me había querido dejar a solas con los Cullen.

A las 9:20 el telón estaba a solo 10 minutos de abrir. Estaba nerviosa porque sabía que los Cullen estarían entre el público, y para colmo en primera fila. También estaban Brenda, Marta Maxi y Camila. Las luces del teatro se apagaron y las del escenario prendieron, unos segundos después, salí a escena.

Aplausos, amaba ese sonido. Me sentía más tranquila al escucharlos. Toda la obra estuve bastante tensa con la mirada de mi…familia.

Después de que todos los actores saludaran, salí de escena, me cambié de ropa y unos minutos después estaba en la calle, donde mis amigos y los Cullen me esperaban. Cada uno me felicitó y llegada la hora de irnos los Cullen me abrazaron. Esta vez les devolví el gesto, pero un poco tímida. Tomamos un taxi, dejamos a Camila en la suya y nos dirigimos a la nuestra.

Cuando me iba a meter en la cama, Brenda me sorprendió.

-¡Alto ahí! No te me escapes, que todavía me tienes que contar que pasó hoy.

Y sin más, le conté todo. Desde lo que me habían dicho, lo que pensé, lo que sentí, todo. Pero al repasarlo todo no pude evitar llorar y no paré en una hora. Estaba muy confundida, sentía alegría por el reencuentro, tristeza por lo que tuve que pasar sin ellos y bronca por haber tardado tanto en encontrarme- aunque sabía que no era su culpa creo.-

A todo esta se habían hecho las 3:20 de la madrugada y estaba cansada mentalmente asique decidí que seguiríamos mañana y que era hora de acostarnos.

Al día siguiente me desperté tarde. Me destapé y puse los pies en el piso, pero lo que pisé no fue el suelo, sino algo blando acolchonado envuelto en papel de regalo. Al ver alrededor, pude ver que la cama estaba rodeada de paquetes de regalos. Miré hacia la cama de Brenda, ella seguía dormida. Me volví para ver la hora, pero en el descansaba una carta firmada por Bella. Los Cullen habían entrado durante la noche.

Tomé la carta y la abrí.

_Nessie:_

_Ya se que ha sido difícil aceptar todo esto, pero no ha sido fácil para nadie. Siempre he luchado por ti, desde que supe que estaba embarazada. Y cuando por fin te tuve en mis brazos, mi felicidad no se podía comparar con nada…al igual que el dolor que sentí al perderte. Pero ahora que te encontramos, la felicidad y esperanza ha vuelto a nosotros. _

_Eres tan hermosa, siempre lo fuiste. No se si te habrás dado cuenta pero eres igual a tu padre y tienes mis ojos. El objetivo de esta carta es hacerte saber todo lo que significas para la familia. Acuérdate de lo de volver a casa._

_Por cierto, ayer en la obra estuviste magnífica. Me emocioné mucho al saber que eras una de actriz principal. Todos estamos orgullosos de ti. Nos veremos más tarde, te quiero._

_Mama_

_PD: Los regalos que tienes alrededor de tu cama, son de tus tíos y abuelos. _

(*) Despertar de primavera (Spring awakening) es un musical dramático, que habla sobre la adolescencia, el sexo y el suicidio. Es bastante interesante y emotivo, uno de mis preferidos. Para más información, visiten wikipedia xD

Ok, trate de hacer esta capítulo lo más "emotivo" posible. Aunque no cambiaría nada.

Espero que les guste, y espero los reviws!


End file.
